This invention relates to fuel cells. Work is commonly derived from fuel by a combustion process which uses the pressure of expanding gases to turn a turbine or move a reciprocating piston and, ultimately, provide torque to a driveshaft. This torque is then usually used for propulsion or to generate electrical power. In the latter case, the electrical power is often times reconverted into mechanical work.
The by-products of the combustion process are waste gases, which contaminate the atmosphere or, if pollution is to be avoided or at least reduced, reacted with catalysts to produce benign compounds. The foregoing process is usually expensive and typically calls for operations and equipment that require extensive monitoring and maintenance to ensure that the emission of pollutants is kept below a prescribed maximum. Furthermore, there are energy losses inherent in the use of expanding gases to drive a turbine or piston engine due to the inefficiency of the combustion process and friction of moving parts.